


Family Ties

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Family, Forced, Gay, Humiliation, Incest, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Small Penis, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron decides to try something new and it leads him down a dark path of family incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

"Oh bloody hell…"

Ronald Weasley stood, nervously, in his younger sisters bedroom. Ginny was out for the afternoon, and Ron, being the pervert that he is, decided to snoop around her room. His cock was hard in excitement. He brushed his hand across her pillow and took in her warmth, before sitting down on it. He allowed his small but solid cock to slip out from his underwear, and inhaling the scent of her pillow, began stroking himself. "Bloody hell, I'm not gonna last a minute." he said aloud, sighing deeply. He brought himself to the edge of orgasm then stopped, moaning at the incredible sensation of being that close to cumming. With his cock vibrating, he eyed up the wardrobe in front of him, and ventured over to it.

With a shaky hand he opened it to reveal her small, pretty clothes. Most were decorated with flowers or patterns, some had patches that their mother had sewn on herself. He noticed one dress that even belonged to Molly not so long ago, or at least the material had been cut into a new dress for her young daughter. Ron's fingertips brushed over the clothes, imagining her wearing them. Her small pale frame complimented by the right colours, her gorgeous little arse that drove him mad peeking out from the short dresses. His cock twitched and he couldn't resist gripping it, wanking it fast at the thought of getting his hands on his tiny little sisters bum. He let her name slip from his lips and again approached orgasm, but torturingly stopped himself before he came.

He was desperate for female attention. He had spent all of his first year at Hogwarts pretending to dislike Hermione, when really he'd be in his bed at night secretly wanking over her. Harry had caught him before, as had most of the other boys, and Ron could swear both him and Harry were wanking at the same time once. Neville was the worst for it. Nervously he'd wank and try and hide it from the others, but the wreck of a boy couldn't stifle his moans, and when he came he sounded almost triumphant.

Ron was breathing heavy now, desperate to finally cum. But he needed something more than her clothes. With a grin he eyed up a small chest of drawers, and practically came at the thought of knowing what was inside. Slowly, with both hands, he opened the top drawer, and shivered with lust. It was full of Ginny's panties. They were small, soft and pretty. Some where plain white, others more decorative. A twelve year old did not have sexy underwear, but to Ron who had never seen a girls panties before was in absolute heaven. He plunged his hand into the fabrics and pulled a pair out, a light pink, almost see through pair. Thinking about Ginny's tiny little pussy in these panties made his cock throb almost painfully. Without a second thought, he wrapped them round his cock and began to wank frantically, moaning loudly from the pleasure.

"Ginny's little panties. My underage little sisters panties. Bloody hell they feel nice. Oh, fuck, bloody hell." Ron was almost in a frenzy, knowing his cock was slipping over parts where Ginny's pussy had rested. To think that maybe she had even pissed herself in them, or had them stained when she got aroused. "Oh fuck!" this was it, he couldn't stop himself this time. "Ginny!" he yelled, and felt the amazing sensation of orgasm building up in his balls and travelling the small length of his cock. The tip exploded with cum, "Oh my goooood Ginny", splattering the entirety of the top layer of the drawer. He had soaked his own sisters underwear with his cum. He felt breathless, he had never had a better orgasm, not since Seamus instructed him through his first ever wank.

The pink pair slipped off his cock onto the pile below. Ron felt a little bit of shame and was hoping it would dry before Ginny returned, but really, he almost didn't care. He felt as if he had just had sex, as this was the most satisfied he had ever been. Cumming on panties is incredible, especially Ginny's, who was so young and so pretty. As he put his cock away, turned and left, he wondered to himself if his older brothers had ever done the same thing. Above, Fred and George were thinking about doing just that.


	2. Getting Caught

He needed her panties again, there was no argument about it. Only a few days had passed but Ron had heard nothing from Ginny, so she can't have noticed the dry cum splattered over her underwear. Or maybe she did know, but for whatever reason was keeping it secret. After all, Fred and George always wanked together on her underwear so maybe by now the little redhead was all but used to the sight of it. Not to mention the girl had her own cum stains to worry about. Today Ginny was over at Luna's house so Ron knew he had a good full day of wanking ahead, providing he'd remain uninterrupted.

Ron felt his small cock harden as he made his way towards Ginny's bedroom, and not before long he was digging through her small little panties, trying to find the right pair to please himself with. He rubbed them over his small cock and balls, inhaled them, licked them and humped them. Little did he know, Ginny had just entered the Burrow. Her plan to visit Luna had fallen through for some reason or the other, so she headed back up to her room to find something else to do. She climbed the many stairs and found her bedroom door already open. Odd, because she always closed it. As she entered the doorway she was treated to the sight of a half naked brother facing her wardrobe. Then, she noticed, he was holding her favourite pair of underwear and had his cock out.

"You creepy fucking bastard!" ginny shouted in disgust, giving Ron such a fright he turned around immediately, revealing to his younger sister his cock and her soaked panties hanging off the tip of them. Ginny looked down and before Ron could cover his shame, Ginny's right foot belted upwards and connected with her brothers balls. He groaned in agony and collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. "Gin-Ginny..." he spoke between breaths, but the girl slapped him around the face and kicked him in the nuts again. Ron's cock remained hard but he couldn't do anything to hide the pain, and yelled outloud. She grabbed him and forced him to stand up, his knees weak and legs wobbling. Ginny put her fist into a ball and slammed it between Ron's legs, crushing the balls. He was close to crying now, but his cock remained as hard as ever, and as he rested his head on his underage sisters shoulders, he knew he was getting turned on.

"How fucking dare you come into my room, let alone play with my underwear you freak!" Ginny was firey, too angry and disgusted to care her naked older brother was leaning on her, holding her around the waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She suddenly grabbed his cock and squeezed. "This tiny little thing shouldn't be anywhere near me." Ron felt his face reden, but his cock reacted by twitching, and God it felt good to finally have her tiny hand on his dick; even if she was ball busting him. There was something extremely hot about being dominated by a younger sibling and Ron made no effort of hiding his arousal, he was letting her do anything she wanted to him. Ginny let go of her brothers small cock, and squeezed his balls into her hand before suddenly slamming her knee upwards into them. Ron cried aloud and collapsed to the floor in perfect agony, and for the first time since catching him, Ginny smiled.

She pushed her brother onto his back and sat over his chest, pinning his arms down under her knees. "So how long did you think you could get away with this?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "You and the twins constantly stain my underwear and I'm forced into wearing them. So, now I think it's about time one of you were punished for it." she said with the most gorgeous, mischievous little smile that drove Ron mad. He felt like his cock was going to explode any second. Ginny reached behind herself, brushed her little finger tips over his cock, then slapped her brothers balls hard. "If you want me to take my top off, I'll need to slap your pathetic little balls ten times. Can you manage that, big brother?" Ron choked on his words before they even left his mouth. How could Ginny, so young and innocent be acting this way?

She had already hurt his balls so much, he had no idea how he could handle any more. But the reward would be his underage sister showing him her tits, and that was something he couldn't pass up on. "Please, Gin... please" he moaned, still breathing heavily. Ginny slapped his balls harder than ever this time. "Speak properly, pathetic cunt." Ginny spat, Ron had never felt so degraded in his life, yet never had he been more aroused. Ginny's arm strength was intense for such a small girl, and with a machine-gun like burst she punished his balls with five quick but hard thumps. Rons cock was spurting pre-cum, despite the total agony he couldn't help but enjoy it, and soon he'd get to see her tits. Just four more hits to take.

Ginny grabbed the panties that he had previously been playing with and stuffed them into her brothers mouth to stifle the moans. He looked up at her with wide eyes, and flinched as she raised her hand and brought it back down onto his helpless balls. Her fist connected with each ball hard, and Ron flailed but couldn't break free from his younger sisters hold. He was so embarrassed. "So small and weak and pathetic." she giggled to herself, enjoying the power she had over an older sibling. "Three left, big brother." another giggle. Ron mumbled some from of protest although his words were silenced by his sisters underwear. Teasingly, as she raised one hand ready to strike she started lifting up her top, revealing a perfectly smooth flat stomach with delicious pale skin. Ron's cock throbbed and twitched, and just as she reached her bra she slammed her hand down onto his balls and let go of her top.

Ron moaned the loudest he could and shuffled, this time nearly knocking Ginny off balance. She wasn't happy about that one bit, and rather than strike his balls once more, she slapped him square across the face, knocking her panties out of his mouth. "Keep still you little creep!" she demanded, Ron looking up at her in shock. However he soon began to notice that her small pussy was absolutely flooding onto his chest. She began grinding her mound into the wetness on her brothers chest, almost reliving him off the pain in his balls. "That feels so good, Gin, you're so we-" before he could finish his sentence, Ginny slapped his face again and the boy fell silent, closing his eyes in pleasure at being dominated and ground on by his perfect little sister. Ginny now began to hum and moan, increasing the pace in which her pussy rubbed on his skin. Suddenly, she squealed, her legs buckled together and she came harder than ever before, the panties she was wearing flooded with girl cum.

She raised her skirt slightly to reveal the soaked panties, and Ron was still trying to grind on her just to continue her pleasure. She pressed down on his chest to halt him as she recovered, still trembling from the sensation. "I've never came so hard before, or so much." she announced as she moved downwards slightly, allowing her brothers small but throbbing cock to connect with her plump little arse cheeks. Ron shivered with lust, but Ginny ignored him, and slammed her fist down onto his balls for the penultimate slap. He groaned loud in reaction, and as he fidgeted, his cock pressed harder into her arse and without warning he came, shooting rope after rope of warm cum onto her perfect round little arse cheeks. Ginny's head thrashed back in pleasure at the warm cum covering her, but with a wicked grin she slammed her hand back down onto his balls for the last slap, mid-orgasm. Ron squealed like a girl and buckled wildly, knocking the girl off to his side.

Cum was still shooting from his tiny cock, now spurting all over Ginny's short skirt and top. Now she had to take it off. She sat up and removed her top, revealing pasty white skin decorated with freckles, and small but plump tits cupped perfectly with a little black bra. "You took a good beating, brother. Time for a treat." She unclipped her bra perfect and her perky tits fell down slightly with a bounce. Even though Ron had just came an ungodly amount, his cock remained as hard as ever as he took in the sight of his young topless sister. He was stunned for a few moments before speaking "Fuck, you're incredible!" aloud, and Ginny flushed. He almost forget about the pain in his balls as he reached over with a shaky hand and started massage her left breast. Ginny trembled slightly as her pink nipples hardened, and sighed with pleasure. She hadn't ever been touched this way, apart from when she did it to herself.

Little did the two know, the bedroom door was still open, and a figure was looking in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not my daughter, you bastard." Molly Weasley's voice hadn't ever sounded so firm. She stepped into her daughters bedroom, red with fury, slamming the door behind her. Ginny screeched and scurried off her brother, onto her bed, covering her flat chest with trembling, freckled hands. Ron was so weak, although scared shitless he couldn't bring himself to move, his small pathetic limp cock on full display to his mother. Molly approached with pace and slammed her shoe into her sons dick, squashing the little thing, his cum letting her shoe slip down to catch his balls, crushing them between the floor and shoe. Ron started whimpering as Ginny watched on. His cock, tiny yet erect, was completely exposed. Molly increased the pressure on his balls. "Mum please!" he groaned in agony, his cock twitching. He wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, as he was still in shock and still humiliated.

His balls were in absolute agony, but the ache felt so good, and being exposed to both little sister and mother was such a turn on. They could both see him on the floor, trembling and moaning like a little sissy, and that turned him on to no end. "Ginny, you disgraceful little whore." Molly spat, turning towards her topless underage daughter. Ginny trembled in response, but looked alert. "You see that useless little cock you just made cum? Force it to cum again. Use your pretty little whore mouth on your brothers pathetic excuse for a cock, and milk the useless thing dry. Make it hurt." Molly grinned, putting more pressure on the crushed balls, making Ron moan in both pain and excitement. However, he had just cum twice in the past twenty minutes alone, any contact on his dick wouldn't feel too great.

Ginny moved onto the floor, lowered her head to the tiny penis and began sucking at the cum covered tip. Molly released the pressure on the balls and lowered herself to her knees as well, beside her underage topless daughter, who was going at her brothers small cock as instructed. Ron was moaning like a little girl, his legs shaking. Molly suddenly removed her wand and with a quick wave, Rons testicles were tied up so tightly you could see each ball throbbing. He moaned as loud as ever and his cock twitched inside Ginny's mouth, making her cough and dribble. The rope had separated each testicle as wide as possible and made it so his balls were stretched as far from his cock as possible. "Your balls are my property now, do you understand, you disgusting little pervert?" she slapped each ball with her wand, now with her hand on Ginnys back, stroking her and encouraging her.

Ron's cock felt fantastic inside Ginny's small mouth, but he simply couldn't cum anymore, and the friction was painful. "Ugh, Mum, Gin... I cant... I can't cum..." he moaned between words, shaking and fidgeting as much as he could. Ginny didn't cease sucking on the cock, and Molly simply giggled, then started squeezing a ball between thumb and finger. "Mum please, I can't take it... I can't take it, please!" he was wriggling in both pain and ecstasy, Ginny now fingering herself furiously through her soaked little panties. Molly, with another wave of her wand, removed Ginny's panties and her own top, release her huge sagging breasts. Rons eyes bulged in amazement; even Ginny stopped to look. For a moment the pain in his balls seemed to subside. Molly sighed in relief as her tits were released from her clothing and exposed to her children.

"Don't you dare cum, little Ginny. Little whore daughters don't deserve to cum without Mummys permission." she grabbed Ginny by the hair and forced Ron's cock out of her mouth, who shivered and moaned in protest. The small cock twitched, then Molly slapped it with her free hand as Ginny slobbered over it. "Such a small cock. Embarrassment of a son." Molly announced, looking down at it in shame; even Ginny giggled, though she was still stretching out her tongue trying to taste it again. "It's a cute cock, Mummy. Pathetic, but cute. I can't even gag on it." Molly released her daughter and she fell back down onto her brothers cock. Ron was beyond humiliated and his balls ached so badly, but he was still highly aroused and was getting off on everything his family were doing to him.

Ginny, still with her brothers cock in her mouth, had her head turned to the side to admire her mothers enormous tits. She was now only rubbing herself slowly as Molly tortured her sons balls. She flicked at them, slapped them, crushed them in her hands, spat on them, bit them and jabbed her wand into them. Ron was sobbing and moaning and although his cock had been milked so much he still felt the urge to cum, and with Ginnys perfect little tongue all over his small member, he began shifting and thrusting up into her mouth. "Go on then, Ron. Show your mother and sister that you're capable of cumming. Your pathetic fucking embarrassment of a cock is in your underage sisters mouth and your balls are being tormented by your aging mother. Cum now!" Molly spat, held Ginnys head down as far as possible. "Mum! Ginny! Fuck, thank you! My balls hurt but I'm cumming..." Rons voice was broken and shaky, and he was fidgeting like mad as his third orgasm built up.

"I'm cumming. Ginnys warm mouth, I'm cumming in it! I'm fucking cumming..." his small cock spurted only two small shots of cum but he moaned like he was in heaven. Although Molly had his balls squeezed as hard as her wrinkled hands could, Ron was in pure ecstasy. Ginny was humming and moaning as she took back the cum. "Now, cum now Gin, whore. Fucking little slutty whore daughter." her face flushed as she pushed two fingers inside herself and put pressure on her clit. With a mouthful of cock and cum and her mother watching over her, Ginny buckled with a squeal and came for the second time. Rons small cock slipped out of her mouth, Molly released his balls and Ginny fell into her lap.

"You managed to cum, Ron. Well done. You're a little faggot sissy, but you still came for your sister. However, that pathetic excuse for a cock is not good enough for your mother, or your little sister. That's why you'll never get laid from us. With your father and brothers cocks, why would we ever need a little useless pervert like you?" She finished her speech with a final crush of his balls, and he rolled over in pain and started to sob. Ginny giggled and kissed her mothers exposed thighs. Then they stood up, and Molly lifted Ginny off the ground slightly, holding her legs open. "Piss, little whore. Piss now!" She said, taking Ginny by surprise. She was embarrassed, but she couldn't help obeying her mother. Ginny let out a warm stream of piss onto her brother and bedroom floor, moaning in relief as the golden warm stream left her piss hole and tiny farts left her arsehole.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that week...

"How does that feel, you sissy cunt?" Ginny had just finished tying up her brothers balls. Soft rope was tied around each ball making it stick out and stretching it apart from the other. His tiny penis rock hard above them. Ron whimpered with pleasure. With the back of her hand, Ginny slapped both balls at once making Ron squeal. "I asked a question!" she snapped at him. "Fuck, Gin. Good. It feels so good." he answered, only to find that he'd have his balls hit once again. He knew he didn't do anything wrong that time, Ginny had become the ultimate dominatrix.

"Imagine if all the girls could see you right now." she began, placing one ball between finger and thumb. "What would dear Hermione think of you? Whimpering from the abuse of your younger sister." she finished her sentence and squeezed the ball hard. Ron was shaking and moaning, loving the humiliation and pleasure. His uncommonly small dick was trembling. With her free hand, Ginny flicked the cock and Ron shouted out, knowing that had her fingers remained on the dick for a second longer, he would have cum. It was quite a sight. Ron on his knees, naked, his balls tied and stretched apart, cock hard, right in front of his fully clothed and underage sister.

"Whats the matter, Ron? You want to cum already?" she asked, squeezing the ball impossibly hard. With a strained voice and closed eyes he responded; "P-please, yes." he asked. Suddenly she pulled the ball outwards and twisted. Ron almost stood up to escape the agony but he couldn't. With a giggle, Ginny released it and it pinged back, knocking against the other one. His balls were in total agony but he had learned to love the pain ever since his mother and Ginny first raped him after catching him wanking into Ginny's underwear. Ron breathed heavily waiting for whatever was in store for him.

Ginny shuffled backwards and quickly removed her top. Being so young and flat chested she had no reason to wear a bra. Ron examined her sister with delight, licking his lips; for a second he felt no pain in his balls. "Eyes off, you disgusting pervert!" Ginny's voice was loud and strict. She slapped both balls at once this time, laughing as Ron recoiled in pain and as the two balls bounced lightly. They were tied so tightly they might explode. With a rough hand, Ginny grabbed both balls and pushed them into her hand, stretching the rope around each one. Ron began to tremble, whimpering like a dog. "Take your eyes off my tits." she demanded, and Ron obeyed like a true sissy.

She squeezed the balls hard for three seconds then released, giggling as Ron fell back with relief, his eyes anywhere expect his sisters small breasts. Oh how he wanted to get his hands on them, to toy with the pink nipples. Ginny was barefoot he noticed as she sat on her arse and thrust her feet forwards, her heel pushing the tied balls up into his body. With a roar, Ron fell onto his back. Ginny could see his arsehole and felt a rush of moisture leave her pussy. She than had a wicked idea. "Stay there on your back, sissy." she ordered, and to make sure he complied, she slapped the balls once more. Ron obeyed of course, the pain was too much to do otherwise.

Ginny raised herself and quickly moved to the other side of her room to fetch her wand. Acquiring it, just returned back to her brother and sat between his legs, holding them apart. The balls strected apart even more and Ron chocked on his moan. His bum was raised off the ground and she could just about see his hole. "Watch me." she said, and cautiously Ron raised his head and looked into her eyes. She was sucking seductively on her wand, her little tongue exploring every inch, coating it with her saliva. She noticed Rons cock began to throb. She gave it a very hard flick, the pain of which made orgasmic by what Ginny did next. With one simple motion she entered four inches of the wand into Rons arsehole.

"FUCK, GIN!" he yelled in ecstasy as his cock began throbbing harder. The wand felt perfect up his arsehole, and as she began to slowly move it in and out he knew he was cumming. "Ginny, please, fuck! I'm gonna cum, Gin, please please let me cum!" he was begging for all his life as his orgasm began. It was already too late and she knew it. With an evil grin she said "No." but Ron was helpless to stop it. Moaning like a girl, he had his arsehole fucked and rope after rope of his warm boy cum shot out the tip of his tiny dick, splashing all over his toned stomach. He was wriggling, swearing, moaning and panting as his anal orgasm rode out. Ginny harshly removed the wand and licked the tip. "I said no, brother." she began as she rose to her feet. Ron knew what was coming, but his legs were completely weak from the orgasm and he couldn't move in time.

With her cute, bare feet, Ginny stomped on her brothers man parts. Her sole made contact with the over sensitive cock and her heel slapped against one of the balls. He shot up in reaction but couldn't raise himself fully. Yelling and moaning in heavenly pain, she slammed her foot down again, this time with such force both balls were stretched down to the floor, squashed between foot and floor. In too much pain to form words, Ron sat up as much as he could, pinned down to the floor by his balls from his younger sisters little foot. "You came without permission from getting fucked up your arse. Were you thinking about Harry's cock?" she asked, putting pressure on the balls. Ron held onto the bottom of her leg trying to support himself. He whimpered and shook his head. "I'm surprised. I hear you moaning his name when you wank off at night." she said, grinning.

His face flooded with shame and humiliation. Ginny now had a hand in her panties, stroking lightly at her soaked clit. She pushed down on his balls with her foot even harder, when one suddenly slipped out from underneath. The rope between each ball was so tense you could almost hear it creaking. "They're gonna rip off!" Ron said, in hope of some form of mercy. Post-orgasm ball pain hurt less than pre, but the pain was still unreal. But how heavenly it was. "Gin, fuck.." he moaned, collapsing his head onto her leg. The leg started to shake somewhat, and Ginny started to whimper herself. Her toes wiggled onto his crushing ball which felt great. "Shit, I'm cumming." she whispered to herself as she hit the point of no return. In a panic, she managed to move her panties out of the way in time to squirt underage girl cum onto her older brother.

Shivering from the intense orgasm, Ginny released her brothers ball and as he licked the cum off his lips and wherever else it landed, Ginny moved across and fell onto her bed face down. Ron could barely move himself, but he knew the view would be worth it. He raised himself shakily to two feet and hovered over Ginny, her little arse sticking up into the air. Her cheeks looked soft and full, and the innocence of seeing her bum in girly little panties was all too much for Ron. The rope had loosened on his balls and as they fell back into place slowly, still aching, he began to wank his little cock. His eyes were locked onto her bum, and Ginny had her head turned to the side, looking at him through one eye. He switched his view between eye contact and arse, and before he knew it, with a sissy whimper, he emptied what little cum he had left over Ginny's arsecheeks and collapsed onto the bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm squirting, mum!"

Ginny cried out in panic, squealing and moaning as Fred and George sexually assaulted their sisters pussy. "Squirt it!" Molly demanded affectionally, yet cruelly; Ginny's underage pussy was facing Ron's head which she was holding in place. The Twins were either side of their sister, with one hand on her cunt and their other hands on their cocks, wanking slowly. Molly was stark naked behind Ron, her large breasts pressed into his back. "Open your mouth!" she ordered at Ron, just in time for Ginny's cum. The very young girl was squirming around but her brothers held her in place. George moved his cock up to rub it against Ginny's flat breats, the nipple hard as ice.

Ron got a face full as well as a mouth full. Moaning in delight he swallowed, as Molly's left hand reached around to grab at his balls. He shivered, then moaned even louder as she squeezed them. "Fuck mum, you were right! She squirts more than you!" the twins said at the same time in amazement. Molly flushed somewhat, and squeezed Ron's balls even harder. "Suck it up, little bro." Fred said, smearing Ginny's girl cum all over Ron's face. George had moved away from Ginny whilst she recovered and grabbed Ron's small cock, laughing at it's patheticness. He placed it between two fingers and began to wank it roughly, as Molly continued to squeeze.  
Ginny watched the assault on her brother, giggling, her cunt still vibrating from the powerful orgasm her twin brothers had forced out of her. Molly released her sons balls suddenly, and as they dropped down Fred's hand was there to slap them on the re-bound. The boys hits were harder than their mothers, and in pain he doubled over and fell backwards; but George still had hold of his cock and for a moment he was being held up by nothing but his foreskin. George let go with a laugh, and slapped the balls for himself. Molly had moved over to Ginny, stroking her underage naked body with affection. Ginny pinched Molly's large nipples, and they began to kiss slowly. Fred and George pulled Ron back up and moved him next to the females.

George moved behind Ron and pinned his arms back, whilst Fred joined his mother and sister. His cock was rock solid and of impressive size. Ginny broke her kiss with her mother and moved to her brother, as Molly grabbed his cock. Fred moaned as he kissed his underage sister and was jerked off by his mother. "You see this cock, Ron? This is what a cock should be." she said harshly, looking at Ron with a disappointed face as her eyes found his cock, small but shaking. George was hard too, his cock of equal size to his twin was pressed against Ron's arse. He was moving back and forth slowly to generate friction, making both boys moan softly. "You make my cock feel like heaven, mum." Fred said looking at her. The mother smiled at her son then released his cock, mentioning him to go back and join the boys. She knew he would of cum there and then if she hadn't stopped.

Fred sat in front of Ron and greeted him with a hard thump of his small balls. Ron was being held up still and was lifeless in his brothers arms. Fred hit the balls again, then cupped them in his hands and squeezed. Georges cock was in heaven as he moved back enough to let it go between Ron's arsecheeks, pushing against the tiny hold. Ron squealed like a girl at the sensation, and Ginny giggled. "He loves being analed!" she announced with delight as Molly and her turned around to face the boys. Molly was pulling at her own nipples as she watched the abuse of her son. "Push it in, George." Molly said, her voice full of lust. George pushed the tip of his cock in, and moaned deeply. Ron's moans were those of a girls as his arsehole was forced open by his brother. "So fucking tight!" he yelled out as another two inches slipped in.

George let go of Ron's arms and let him fall into Fred's chest. Ginny sat to the side of them, and moved Fred's cock to Ron's, comparing the sizes with laughter. "It's like Hagrid compared to Dobby." Ginny said, giggling. Her mother laughed, nodding her head in shame. Fred felt powerful, Molly sat down the other side. George had his whole cock in his younger brothers arsehole and was breathing heavily in pleasure. Ron had his eyes closed, panting and making little girl moans. "Do you like it, Ron? Do you wish it was Harry's cock?" Molly asked her son, looking down at the cocks. Ron's tiny cock was pulsating in time with George's slow, deep thrusts. Ginny was squishing the two cocks together, and Fred started to dribble from pleasure. Her little hand felt so great, as did Ron's cock on his. Molly spat on the two dicks and Ginny rubbed it in. But spit wasn't enough. Ron did wish it was Harry's, but any cock was perfect and he was glad it was Georges. "S-so good." Ron whispered under his breath.

Molly rose suddenly, then squat over the two dicks. Ginny stared up at her mothers loose holes. Fred moved back a little and started to wank himself. Molly was forcing herself to empty her bladder, over two of her sons cocks. Her large arse was in Ron's face, and George pushed it into her cheeks, telling him to lick it. Ron obeyed of course, hardly needing to be told, and waited. Molly let out a deep sigh, then began to piss. First it trickled down her leg, but as the flow came out heavier, it fell directly onto the two waiting cocks. Most of it went on Ron's, the warm liquid making him moan muffled words into his mothers arse. Fred groaned with satisfaction, dipping his cock in and out the stream, then wanking it into his cock.

Molly was moaning softly to herself as she relived herself. Ginny was licking the inside of her mothers legs getting as much piss as she could. Ginny collected a mouthful, and as Molly moved away, George held Ron's head and made him watch as Ginny kissed piss into Freds mouth. The kiss was short but the swap happened, then George moved his head out the way as Fred spat the piss into Ron's face, who shuddered with shame and delight. George pushed his cock all the way back into the arsehole, and with a violent shudder Ron started to cum. "Cum then, little piss boy." Molly said, moving her foot up to his dick and kicking at it. "Piss boy! Piss boy! Little dick, piss boy!" the twins chanted, Ron was utterly humiliated as he squirted a pathetic amount of cum onto Molly's foot.

George pulled out of Ron and moved over to Ginny. She sat across his lap, the big cock slipping between Ginny's tiny arsecheeks. Georges eyes rolled back into his head as Ginny used her underage tight arsecheeks to wank her brother off. Fred rose so his cock was at height with Ron's face, and as he watched George and Ginny, Molly wanked him off. "Cum all over your little brothers face." Molly was whispering into her sons ear, as she jerked the cock off to perfection. "Mum, mum..." he was moaning, grabbing a tuft of Ron's hair to hold his face in place. "Lick it, Ron!" Ginny shouted, panting as she bounced on George's cock. Ron held out his tongue which was brushing across the head of Fred's cock as his mother wanked it. Fred's legs went to jelly, and he laughed in pleasure as he shot burst after burst of warm cum onto Ron's waiting, pissy face.

The sight set George off, and as he pulled Ginny in closer to him, planting kisses all over her neck, he came all over her arse. Ginny moaned in delight; she loved having her arse cummed on. As she was came on, Molly raised her foot to Ginny's mouth and she licked Ron's cum off it. After all the cum was gone off her foot, Molly lowered it down onto Ron's balls, pinning him to the ground by her foot. He was whining like a puppy, his balls aching like ever. Fred and George slowly recovered from their orgasms and found seats which they collapsed in together, completely satisfied. As Ron was held down on all fours by his little balls, Ginny moved into a similar position in front of him. "Eat your brothers cum off my arse, gay boy." Ginny said with a cruel smile, her mother approving. Ron wasted no time in getting to work, and licked dry every inch of Ginny's little bum.

Ginny then went and sat between her brothers, who cuddled her affectionally. Molly put pressure on her sons balls and held it there, counting to ten. Ron groaned and moaned in agony, clinging to his mothers leg for all he was worth. They were all laughing, except Ron. Molly finally showed mercy and took her foot off, only to slam it back down again. The final blow. Ron curled up in agony, whimpering, as Molly joined her other three children. She looked at them with pride, but looked back at Ron with utter disappointment. "So, who's gonna make Mumma cum?" she asked, with a naughty voice. The twins cocks, like magic, became rock hard and Ginny licked her lips. The four of them left the room as Ron rolled around on the foot clutching at his balls. As he listened to his siblings fucking their mother in the room next door, he sat alone, wanking himself off, telling himself how pathetic he was. As he started to cum, he imagined himself in the great hall, wanking in front of the entire school. They were all laughing at his small cock, and as came, he saw Harry's big cock under the table, with Ginny taking it in her mouth, looking at him the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get your arse up on that table!" It was Sunday morning, and Molly had dragged Ron out of bed early to do chores. Of course she had other plans in mind. Usually on a Sunday, Molly had her twin sons in her bed pounding both her old holes senselessly, whilst Arthur watched and guided his sons, but today she fancied a change. Ever since Ron was caught masturbating into his underage sisters underwear, Ron had become the sex toy of the family. Ron had always been kept out of the families incestuous sex sessions, but now he was included, as a sissy slave, which he loved.

Ron was stark naked, sitting atop the kitchen table, his legs hanging off the end and his tiny cock soft in his lap. "You've been a good little sex toy for the family this past year. Mummy is going to reward you!" Molly said, delighted. She loved all her children, even Ron, though she was disappointed at his small penis and wondered how Ron was the only Weasley male to miss out on the gift of endowment. Ron's dick began to harden just at those words. "I'll start by getting these out." She said, and with a sigh of relief she let down her blouse and out flopped her two large globe like tits. They sagged but in a nice way, and her nipples were small and hard. Within two seconds, Ron's cock was completely hard.

Molly looked down at his cock and giggled. "I thought my tits would make it big." she commented sarcastically. "You've made it hard, Mum!" Ron said in his defense, red in the face. He was used to the humiliation now, and being tormented only made him more horny. He was a complete submissive, especially to his family. "Will the tiny thing stay hard when I do this?" she asked wickled, and with her tongue out she suddenly grabbed his ballsack and squeezed. Ron's back arched and he almost lifted off the table. "Mum, argh!" Ron yelled out in agony. His cock did stay hard because he loved having his balls played with rough.

"Please can I wank it?" Ron asked, his voice strained. He was impatient for cock pleasure after staying up late giving his brothers head, and they didn't let him touch himself. "Wank your little cock." Molly gave permission and released his balls. Then, she pressed them down onto the wooden table as Ron gripped his pecker with a finger and thumb and began toying with it. He was already breathing heavily. "You're crushing them!" he yelled out as Molly pressed harder, laughing all the while. She loved busting his small balls. She released pressure suddenly, making Ron moan in relief, then flattened her palm across his balls and pressed down again, this time adding her second hand to crush them, her fat tits jiggling.

Ron cried out in pain and pleasure, tossing himself off faster. Molly let go with one hand to grab the back of her sons head, pulling his head down into her chest. "Gonna smother you with my chubby tits." Molly muttered, forcing his head into her oversized breasts even more. She stopped crushing his balls and slapped his hand away from his cock, Ron whimpering into her chest. "Let mummy wank it." she said lovingly, taking hold of the small penis in her plump palm and rubbing the cock in the way she knew boys liked it. Ron let his mum take hold of his cock without protest, and moved one hand to his balls to rub them, and let the other explore Molly's body. His head was still buried between her chest, but his hand found it's way up her dress and into her wet knickers. "Naughty boy." she whispered in pleasure, enjoying the intrusion.

As Ron rubbed his mums soft damp pussy, Molly wanked his cock faster and faster in her plump palm. "I won't last long!" Ron yelled out, muffled by his mums tits. Molly pulled his head back and moved her chest so that her nipple was facing him. "Milk mummy, little boy." she ordered, and Ron knew what to do. He placed his whole mouth over the tip of the large round breast and his tongue found the nipple. He licked at it for a bit, then began to suck in. Molly let out a deep moan. She loved breast feeding. "Get the milk!" she encouraged, Ron still fingering her. A shiver went down her spine as Ron suckled harder, finally making milk squirt out like a fountain. With his mothers tit sprinkling milk into his mouth and her hand on his small cock, it was time to cum.

Ron made noises of panic as he swallowed and began to shake, and Molly knew what was happening. She quickly pushed Ron's head away and pointed both her fat tits at his face, both nipples now spraying out warm milk all over his face. "I'm cumming, mummy!" he yelled out in pleasure as the milk soaked him, and twitching and moaning and shaking he came a small amount all over her palm. Molly's moans were equal as she shuddered out a small orgasm herself. She had learnt how to make herself cum when breastfeeding, and had done it since her kids were babies. Her flow of milk finally stopped, and she raised her hand to Ron's mouth so he could clean his cum off her.

Something caught Molly's eye, and she turned her head to the side. There was her husband in the doorway, his cock exposed through his work robes. Although tired from working all night, he had been watching and wanking the whole time. He looked at Ron, then at his wife with a smile. "Get Ginny down. Daddy needs his little girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny came running down the many staircases the moment she heard her fathers voice. She was already alert because she could hear Ron moaning, meaning something was going on and she was considering going down to join in. She thought the twins might be ganging up on Ron, bullying him into gay sex, but when she entered the kitchen she saw she was wrong. Molly's plump round tits were exposed and the sight made her tiny pussy tingle. She then giggled at Ron who was laying back, small cock erect, looking breathless. Her pussy gave another tingle when she saw her dad, his cock hard and ready. "Daddy!" she squealed delightfully, removing her shirt in one motion as she ran towards him. "There's my baby girl." He said, catching her in his arms. His hands instinctively invaded her flat chest.

"God I love this skinny little body of yours. Always so smooth." He moaned to himself, kissing his daughters neck as he twerked her nipples. "And mummy loves watching daddy touch that little body." Molly said, watching her husband defile their daughter, her large breasts still exposed. "Bring those giant tits over here." Arthur said simply, giving his cock a wank. Arthur led Ginny over to the sofa and Molly followed. Arthur laid down on his back and Ginny sat across his stomach. Molly kneeled beside them both, her fat tits now on offer. "Wank mummy's milky nipple." She asked, guiding Ginny's hand onto her large breast. Her other tit was at the mercy of her husband, who was jerking his cock slowly. "Make me spray on daddy!" She said moaning as Ginny tugged at the nipple.

Ginny began to twist and pull at the big nipple, feeling herself get wet on her dads stomach. He moved a hand up to Ginny's chest and did the same to her nipples. "Love having them pinched!" Ginny moaned out, pushing up. Molly let out a moan in agreement, then a squeal as her tit milk began to squirt out. "Mummy's milking!" she said with delight, loving the feeling of having her young daughter making milk come out. Arthur groaned deeply as he watched his wifes breast milk squirt on his daughters chest. Ginny pushed herself forwards to get as much milk as possible, and as she moved her tiny clit rubbed on her dads skin and there was no going back from there. "Daddy I'm creaming!" she moaned out loud, grinding her tiny little pussy whilst rubbing the milk into her chest. Arthur squeezed her nipple hard and her orgasm doubled. Ginny squealed in delight and Molly moved her head down to kiss her husband.

"Fuck me in front of our Ginny!" Molly moaned out, stripping herself completely of any remaining clothes. Ginny, still trembling, moved off her dad to make way. She really wanted to see this. Molly placed her large body over her husband and his large cock entered her straight away. They both moaned and laughed with pleasure. Molly began to bounce and soon she was panting and sweating and swearing. Arthur couldn't move himself under her weight, but her old pussy was doing magnificent things. "I never get tired of this!" Arthur said, slapping Molly across the face who whimpered in response. "Can I have a slap please daddy?" Ginny said, who was still playing with her milky chest. She moved closer to her fucking parents and kneeled beside her father. Arthur slapped his daughter, a little bit harder than he had hit Molly, making Ginny's eyes water. She groaned and wiped her tears away. "I love it when you beat the kids. Ron, get over here now." She spat with an evil grin, still bouncing on the cock.

Ron came over immediately and knelt down next to Ginny, his tiny cock limp. Ginny looked at it and laughed. "How does Ron expect to be able to ever have sex with that!" Ginny giggled, making everyone look at Ron's cock. His parents laughed at it, then carried on moaning. Ron started to get hard listening to his mother moan, and at the moment Ginny grabbed his balls, his cock went rigid. Pulling her older brother by the balls, he was now within reaching distance of Arthur. "Hold his balls out for me, Ginny." Arthur said gently, and Ginny did as she was told, stretching the ballsack as much as possible for her dad. Without warning, Arthur punched them. Ron yelled out in agony but Ginny kept him on his knees. Ginny squeezed and Arthur punched them again, making Ron fall forwards onto Molly's large thigh. Ginny got so turned on from the punching she burst forwards and started kissing her dad passionately.

"Wife on my cock, daughters tongue in my mouth. Perfect!" Arthur moaned through the kissing, using his free hands to touch the bodies of his wife and child. Ginny moved away just slightly and whispered into his ear. "Spunk inside mummy please." was the request, and hearing those dirty words come out of his daughters mouth set him over the edge. "Fucking hell this is too much, I'm gonna spurt!" He warned, and Molly somehow managed to bounce even harder. "Fill me!" She moaned, doing everything she could with her fat body to get that cum out. "You'll never know how good this fucking feels!" Arthur said to Ron, who had began wanking. "Do it now!" Molly yelled breathlessly, bouncing hard and slow. With a roar, Arthur began spunking inside his wife with both of his kids watching. "He's doing it!" Molly said, wiggling on the cock buried inside her. "Daddy's filling me."

Arthur must have spurted at least seven times inside Molly's pussy and it had left him breathless. Ginny planted kisses all over his face as Molly watched on, equally as exhausted. "So much spunk in me." she muttered as she lifted herself off the cock, bringing some cum with it. "Ron. Clean it." Molly said, grabbing her son by the hair and pushing his face towards his dads hard cock. Ron nodded in agreement and started licking the cock, tasting cum and Molly's juices. "Save some for me sissy boy!" Ginny snapped, moving down to get some of the cock herself. Arthur sat up to watch his kids suck his cock, then noticed Molly was fingering herself whilst standing. "Squirt on the kids, Molly!" he demanded with passion, groaning at the pleasure of having two different tongues on his dick. "Yes! I'm cumming now!" Molly yelled out, lifting one of her large legs up and with a scream, she squirted her woman cum towards the kids, splashing the side of Ron's face and Ginny's eyes.

The kids did a great job at cleaning all the cum off their dads cock, and they both made sure to taste as much of Molly's squirt as possible. Ron, who had been wanking the whole time almost cried when Molly pulled his hand away seconds before cumming. "Faggots aren't allowed to cum!" she teased him. Arthur pinned Ron's arms behind him and forced him to watch Molly finger both of little Ginny's tiny fuck holes until she came hard and messy. The morning of incest was finished by Molly pissing in Ron's mouth and forcing him to swallow whilst Ginny farted in his face. "I love those dirty farts you do, Ginny. Let's go upstairs to the toilet and see what else that little arsehole of yours can do. Leave your pathetic brother here. I don't want anyone touching him for a month." Arthur said, leading Ginny away, their hands held together. As Ron whimpered and moaned, covered in piss, Molly spat on him and walked out into the garden naked to let the warm sun dry her.


End file.
